Share A Secret
by IfOnlyFredWeasleyHadLived
Summary: One rainy afternoon causes Ron to announce his boredom, and Hermione to suggest a game that could lead to her undoing...


**Just a one shot I've had in my mind for a bit. Read it, and tell me what you think. I made this game up, I think. I've never heard of it before though. So, please review, and make me happy!**

"I'm so bored. There's nothing to do that we haven't done before, and the weather's so terrible we can't go outside." Ron was slouched in the armchair, his head thrown back and his legs dangling over the arm of the seat. Outside the rain was pouring down, as if all the water in the world was being emptied on the Burrow. Looking up from her place in front of the fire, where she was stretched out on the rug reading a muggle novel, Hermione tilted her head as she quickly assessed the options available to her: 1) tell Ron that he needs to find something else to do, and return to her book 2) return to her book without saying anything or 3) suggest a game a couple of muggle girls in her village taught her the summer before 6th year. Deciding on the latter, she placed her bookmark between the pages of her novel and pushed herself up so she was no longer lying flat on her stomach, but was kneeling and sitting on her heels.

Glancing around at the occupants of the lounge, all in various positions of sitting that just screamed boredom she smiled. Charlie; Fred; George; Harry; Ron and Ginny were all looking at her curiously as she sat there. "I know a game we could play. It's a muggle game, and is designed to let you learn more about the people you're playing with. Although we all know each other, it could still be rather fun."

Everyone looked at each other, before slipping off whatever they were sitting on (in Harry's case he had to wait for Ginny to get up before he could move) and joining Hermione sitting on the threadbare rug. Harry and Ron were sitting either side of Hermione, with Ginny on the other side of Harry. Charlie was sitting next to Ginny, with Fred opposite Hermione, with George on his side that Charlie wasn't taking up.

"How do you play it Hermione?" Ron glanced at her curiously. To him the game sounded promising, especially if it was basically what the title suggested. Hermione confirmed this.

"It's basically what the name says. It's a bit of a free for all, and someone says, for example 'George, share a secret about your new product range.' The person who's been asked the question has to answer, but can be as cryptic or plain as they like, meaning that either someone gets the answer they were looking for immediately, or has to piece bits and pieces of information together to get the full picture. As I said, it's designed to let you learn more about the people you're playing it with. Anyone got any questions?"

Everyone sitting on the rug shook their heads, and quizzing commenced, with Ron asking the first question. "Hermione, share a secret about your relationship status." Hermione visibly gulped. She usually kept that a secret, especially from Ron, as she knew he liked her, and she didn't want to hurt him. She had no choice know though, although she didn't have to say anything too specific, thank Merlin.

"I'm dating a wizard." Immediately everyone's attention was on her, and about half the circle opened their mouths to ask more questions, Ron definitely didn't join in though, as he was pouting like a baby at the news. However, Hermione jumped in with a question of her own before any of them could get so much as a syllable out. "So, Charlie, share a secret about the female dragon tamer in Romania that you like." She was rewarded with a deep blush appearing on the second eldest Weasley son's face as all attention turned to him.

"Ummm, she's called Kayley."

"How did you know about her, Hermione?" George questioned. "Even Fred and I didn't know about her."

"I thought it was obvious. There's always an owl that comes for Charlie, the same owl, regularly. And after reading the note, he goes around with a little smile on his face for hours, a proper lovesick fool. It's so sweet."

"Thank you Hermione, for that glowing assessment of me." Charlie bestowed a somewhat sarcastic smile on Hermione, but it held a fondness that he reserved just for her.

"Anyway, now that we know exactly who Charlie's dating, Hermione, share a secret about the family of your boyfriend." Ginny was jigging up and down excitedly at the prospect of finding out who her best friend was dating.

"He's a pureblood, and that's all I'm going to say on that question, thank you very much." Hermione finished this sentence by crossing her arms purposefully and defiantly.

"That narrows it down quite a bit. It leaves most of the Slytherins, Neville, or, and the Weasleys."

"It's not going to be a Slytherin Harry. Look at Hermione's face." Fred's words were true. Hermione's nose was scrunched up and a look of distaste at the mere idea of her dating a Slytherin. "But, to ensure that my suspicions are correct, "Hermione, share a secret about the house of your boyfriend."

"He's a Gryffindor through and through." a small smile flitted across Hermione's face at the thought of her boyfriend, a man who made her feel safe, protected, wanted and loved.

This caused the questions to increase dramatically, as everyone tried to find out which Weasley (or Neville) she was dating.

"I have it, I have it! I have the perfect question. Or, at the very least, it will mean we know whether he's Neville or a Weasley. It would be much easier if he just owned up, as he's most likely in this room if he's a Weasley, as it's not Bill, and I struggle to imagine Hermione dating Percy. So, Hermione, share a secret about your boyfriend's looks." Harry seemed very pleased with himself, but Ginny and Hermione just shook their heads in despair. Ginny knew Hermione, and she knew exactly what Hermione could say, meaning the question was answered but told them nothing. Sure enough, Hermione said it.

"To me, he is to most handsome man I've ever seen." Then Hermione added something that Ginny hadn't thought she'd add. "He also looks like someone else." At this nugget of information everyone looked nonplussed, except for Fred, who just laughed.

"Come on guys, it's obvious! Don't say you can't work it out. Honestly. I know who it is, but, just to help you all, I'll ask the next question. Hermione, share a secret about one hobby of this hot boyfriend."

Hermione giggled at Fred, but answered the question readily enough. "He loves showing Slytherins up, and happens to be rather good at it."

"But that could be anyone who isn't in Slytherin! How is that helpful?" Charlie moaned, determined to uncover who Hermione was seeing, as she had let everyone know he was seeing someone. He just thanked his lucky stars that she hadn't read any of the letters – particularly the one about the upcoming marriage ceremony – he was not looking forward to talking about that with Molly Weasley.

Ron, who had been rather quiet this whole time, suddenly asked a question. "Hermione share a secret about how you feel about him." Ron was half-hoping for a non-committal answer, but the sensible part of him knew that, judging by what she had said already, she was head over heels for this guy.

"I love him. I love him so much I can't express it. He makes me feel complete, and safe, and loved. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him, he's my world."

Almost all of Ron's hope was dashed with that statement, and Ginny's coos, but he had to check. "And can you share a secret about how you feel about me?"

"I love you like a brother Ron. You mean the world to me, you really do, but on a completely different level to – to him." Hermione caught herself before she revealed the identity of her boyfriend, and opened her arms for a hug, which Ron readily gave her. He couldn't hold a grudge against her, not for something like that, when it was so clear that she was in love, and this mystery guy really did sound like he made her happy. He wouldn't even mind if it was one of his brothers who was dating her, as long as they didn't hurt her.

"One last question, well more of a challenge really." Fred broke the moment between them, and they both faced him as he spoke. "Hermione, I challenge you to share a secret without speaking a single word."

"Challenge accepted." Hermione laughed as she stood up in one, fluid movement, crossed the circle, and dropped to her knees in front of Fred. She then proceeded to press her lips to his and, despite everybody staring at the couple in shock; it was one of the sweetest, most romantic kisses she had ever shared with him.


End file.
